Smooth Moves
by Ochako107
Summary: SxM [COMPLETE] The school dance is coming up and Sano has no problem finding a date. All he has to do is turn on his smooth moves... or so he thinks. Getting beat up, running late to class, and even hitting on the wrong gender can cause problems.
1. Mr Wonderful!

**Smooth Moves**

**Chapter 1- Mr. Wonderful!**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

"Hello, everyone, this is your class president, Takani Megumi. I just wanted you all to know about…"

"Yak yak yak, that's all she does. I mean, sure she's a cool friend but MAN does she talk." A teenaged girl yawned silently.

"Shh, be quiet Kaoru, I'm trying to listen to her." Misao hissed leaning forward to hear the announcements. Her friend Kaoru rolled her eyes and leaned back into her chair while searching in her bag for a piece of gum.

It was their last period of the day: English with Ms Paula. Everyone called her _Ms Psycho_, but the old bat didn't know that. The woman was giving them the 'privilege' to watch the afternoon announcements. All other days they were too noisy because someone accidentally sneezed and the polite class said 'bless you'.

"I DON'T WANT TALKING! If you think this is elementary school, Ms Paula suggests you go back there because she will _not_ tolerate this is high school. This is an advanced class and if you do not like it, get out."

Ah, afternoons with Miss P.

A boy who sat next to the two girls grinned. He has brown spiky hair that stuck up every which way and chocolate eyes that most girls would drown in. Kaoru and Misao would rather roll_ their_ eyes instead of drowning in his. He pulled his bag to his chest and leaned forward. "Well, if you ask me—"

"See, the funny thing is: no one _asked_ you."

"Shut up, Kaoru!" Sanosuke barked.

"I'm just saying…"

"Excuse me!" The trio froze in their hushed whispers. Ms Paula turned towards the corner of the classroom and glared at them with those obviously fake green contacts. Her face was always so stern you'd think she was wearing a mask everyday since it never cracked. "If you do not conduct yourself, Ms Paula is going to have to turn off this television. You see…"

_No, I don't really see since your body is in the way._ Sano mused to himself.

"…this is why we have no fun. If you all cannot stop talking," she moved her fingers side to side for emphasis, "there won't BE any afternoon announcements. Cut the horse play or Ms Paula will not be a pleasant person to any further extent."

_And you were ever nice,_ when? Kaoru thought putting her head down on her desk.

The room was quiet again and Megumi finished the announcements. "Who ever had parked a blue Lexus in the back of the cafeteria; it has been run over by a garbage truck and towed away to the local dump. If this was your car please report to the front office to receive the ticket."

"That wasn't even my own car! That was my _mom's_ car!" A boy in the back of the camera ran off crying and Megumi looked around baffled.

"Um okay I believe we have found the owner… and our last announcement is about the dance this Friday. I hope to see you all there! Have a great weekend and be safe. I'm Takani Megumi signing off."

_RIIIING!_

The students all jerked out of their seats and instantaneously ran for the door. It was their entryway to freedom.

"Good bye, have a nice weekend! Please do not run over Ms Paula on your way out." None of the students really paid any attention as their thoughts floated to their weekend events and the up coming dance.

"We're free, we're free!" Misao chirped bursting through the double doors of the school.

Kaoru laughed. "You act like you're in prison, Misao." Kaoru flipped out her cell phone and began text messaging Megumi to meet them at a pizzeria. "Let's get out of here, hua?"

"Sure." Misao and Kaoru walked down the side walk where a small strip mall was located. The girls window-shopped and looked in at the puppy stores until they reached their destination.

They chose a booth in the back while slinging their heavy bags to the corner of the booth. "Is Megumi coming?" Misao asked.

"Yeah, yeah. You know her; she's always so perfect in school she has to make sure she has everything in order. She'll be here in about five minutes I hope."

Sure enough, five minutes later the class president bustled in with a disheveled look to her. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, we ordered a small pizza for us to share. No mushrooms we know, we know." Misao laughed before Megumi could ask if they remembered not to order her most hated vegetable.

Megumi settled herself next to the cheerful girl and dropped her bag. Megumi was the coordinator for the junior class dance. She was always so busy yet Kaoru made her promise to eat a quick bite with them on Friday. Misao and Kaoru figured their ideal friend needed a break.

After discussing their classes and teachers, Kaoru's sapphire eyes shone. She was ready to get down to the good stuff. "So, Megumi… did you get a caller yet?"

The other girl pinned her hair up with an elastic and clicked her tongue. "No, I didn't."

"Really? I mean, _he_ didn't ask you?" Misao asked with a face full of pepperoni pizza. Megumi smirked but shrugged her shoulders.

"No. And don't either of you dare _tell_ him that I like him or I'll rip your heads off."

"You've liked him since the seventh grade, Megumi." Kaoru laughed.

"Besides, he has so many girls at his hand why would he choose me?" Both of her friends were about to begin their long lecture about how she herself could have any man but always declined. Her heart was preserved for a particular brunette but Megumi continued. "Sanosuke is my friend and I mean, I'm so busy with all the planning. Its okay, I'll hang out with you guys. He probably already has a date anyway."

Misao finished up her slice and sighed. "Yeah, I mean he's the most suave guy I've ever met. I see girls around school give him these stupid goo goo eyes and everything." She suddenly slammed her fist down hard on the table. "BUT AOSHI IS SO MUCH HOTTER THAN HE EVER WILL!"

"Aoshi is the _coldest_ person I know. I don't know why you like Megumi's cousin." Kaoru said. She fished around her bag for another piece of gum.

The smaller girl had hearts in her eyes as she went into la la land. "Oh, but he warms me up really well."

"Stop. That's my cousin and I don't need any nasty thoughts about you and him getting it on." Megumi tensed up slightly at the thought.

"How can you NOT love him! If he had a fan club you KNOW I'd be the president! Who can't adore those silky ink black locks of hair, those stunning crystal blue eyes, his tall height, his seductive baritone voice, his wonderful intelligence, his tight bu…?"

"YES!" Kaoru interrupted. "We know! Gesh, every time you say stuff like that it makes me wander if you're his personal stalker." Suddenly Megumi pulled out four pictures out of Misao's bag.

"Heh, by the looks of these pictures it seems she IS a stalker."

"What! No their not! It's for photography class!"

"You certainly have a favorite subject hua? Ohoho!"

Misao jumped up and snatched her beloved pictures. "Shut up Megumi! You're just jealous!" She hugged them to her chest and glared.

"Jealous of a little shrimp like you? I think not. I wouldn't STALK Sanosuke."

Kaoru watched her two friends argue about who was the real stalker and just continued to blow bubbles with her gum. "You two are sad."

Misao turned to Kaoru. "Come on Kaoru! Don't you think Aoshi is really hot?"

"I told you stop that! He's my freakin' cousin!" Megumi yelled again.

"Okay guys, calm down, people are staring you know…" The two girls looked around and sure enough they had a small audience watching them scream about stalkers and pictures. They all moved away slowly. They blushed muttering a small apology and continued to talk quietly.

Kaoru then added her own bit about Aoshi to bring up old memories. "It IS her fantasy ever since she laid eyes on him, right?" Both Megumi and Kaoru laughed as Misao growled and glared at her friends. "Remember that time when we caught Misao trying to give Aoshi a kiss from behind?"

"Yeah, and then he got up to get something and she toppled over!"

"And then the other time when she pulled on his coat so she could kiss him like in the movies!"

"And then she ran his face right smack into her own and CRIED!"

"Then told him that she just tripped and accidentally grabbed his coat!"

Both girls laughed at the memories as Misao grounded her teeth on her pizza imagining it was a certain two girl's brains. Kaoru stopped and took a deep breath.

"But really, Megumi—getting back to the subject—why don't you ask him instead?"

"I told you. Sano is one of the hottest guys in school, there's no way he'd go to the dance with his best friend."

"Really? Then why hasn't he ever had a girl friend yet?"

"I don't know. Ask him that."

The three fell into silence as they finished their pizza. Megumi shook her head as she mused over the idea of her secret crush on her best friend.

_I mean, Sanosuke can get any girl he wants. He probably won't have a problem finding a girl for the dance._

Misao sipped her cherry coke. "Remember when Megumi tried to get Sanosuke's attention in freshman year?"

Kaoru laughed out loud. "How can I not? She was trying to impress Sanosuke by wearing that really pretty dress and heals. Then in chemistry she was making that bubble thingy."

"Then it caught her dress on fire."

"And she was running around the classroom screaming and accidentally stepped on her dress making it the whole bottom half rip right in front of Sanosuke."

"And then everyone caught a flash of her black thong!"

"And Sanosuke said he'd gone blind!"

Megumi coughed slightly. "Okay enough with memory lane guys…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sanosuke's house, he sat on the couch eating popcorn while singing to the song from the Fanta commercial.

"Fanta, Fanta! Don't you want a Fanta, Fanta? Don't you want a…?" He paused to eat a few kernels. Oh, Sanosuke had no idea what he was in for. One would wonder why he never had a girlfriend, right? He was suave, handsome and every girl's dream so what's the problem?

Well, Sanosuke is quite a dense guy. When it came to women of course.

He continued to sing along. "Fanta, Fanta! Don't you want a…? Mhum!"

"STOP SINGING that STUPID song, Sanosuke!" His brother yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah well, you always sing that stupid Christmas chipmunk song, Katsu!"

"…"

"I rest my case."

**To be continued…**


	2. Wolves and Girls

**Chapter 2- Wolves and Girls**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

Tuesday rolled around and Sanosuke was feeling good. He walked around the campus sighting some girls he could ask out to the dance. He had a week and all these girls were eligible. Just the right words and right moves would drive them all insane and just like that: Instant date! It would all work out. He traveled to his locker to put a few things in then noticed a girl groaning down the hall while tugging at her locker door. She looked down and her tears welt up in her eyes.

"I will never get it open… it's stuck and I will be late for class again."

Perfect.

He waltzed over while running a hand through his hair. "Hey, cutie."

The girl turned around startled. She had brown hair cut to her shoulders and looked almost nervous that one of the hottest guys was talking to her. She blushed pink and instantly averted her eyes to the ground and holding her hands in front of her. "H-hello."

"Are you having some trouble with your locker?" Sano said with his deep voice. She was so shy and cute he couldn't help but try his moves on her. The quiet ones were always played so hard to get. She rubbed her eyes and nodded her head turning to him.

"Yes, I'm afraid it won't come off and I have put my right combination in it three times already."

"I see." He leaned up against a locker and smiled. "I'm Sanosuke."

She blushed and nodded her head while biting her lip. "My name's Tsubame."

Sanosuke grinned to himself. He already had her. "Well, Tsubame, let me help you out here." Before she could say another word he walked over and pulled the entire lock off with a _clang_. She gasped in surprise and held her hands to her mouth as if he had just done the unthinkable. "See? Nothing to it and if you ever need some help just ask…"

"Sanosuke…?"

"Heh, now now don't go jumping at asking me to do anything for you." He laughed trying to butter her up. Her russet eyes widened in shock as she furiously shook her head.

"It's not that! It's just… that wasn't my locker!"

"Hey! What the hell happened!" Both students turned around to see a huge boy standing over them. He was so big it looked as if he was meant to be a sumo wrestler. Heck, he WAS a sumo wrestler! Hyottoko growled seeing that someone had been tampering with the lock. "Who's tryin' to break open my locker door, HUA!" He turned to Tsubame and Sanosuke, his features grave and obviously angry. "Was it, _you_, small fry?"

Tsubame hid her face behind her text book and closed her eyes tightly. "Of… of course not, Hyottoko! I… I'd never…!"

He gave her a baffled look then he patted her head warmly. "No, Tsubame, I was referring to _him_." His sharp glance turned to Sanosuke and he felt his blood drain from his face.

"Oho, I think that's the bell! I better…" Before Sanosuke could run, the much larger male grabbed his collar and pulled him into a janitor's closet.

_Five minute's later…_

Sanosuke crawled out of the closet dusting off his shirt and holding his bruised cheek. "Man, that tub of lard can really throw a punch or two." After Hyottoko left, Sano waited a few moments and peaked his head out. Thankfully there wasn't anyone out there to witness or hear any of the disturbances. The coast was clear and he let out a short sigh. Quietly he tip toed out and suddenly ran smack into another warm body. "Oh damn… not_ this_ guy." Sano's eyes met his arch nemesis.

Saitou: the hall monitor.

"Sanosuke, I hear you are breaking and entering into another student's locker. I'm afraid you will be receiving a detention."

"But… but!"

"No excuses, you idiot." He wrote up a slip and gave it to the beat up boy. Saitou's sinister yellow eyes took a once over glance at Sanosuke. "Maybe you should go to the clinic while you're at it." He shook his head and walked away.

"Stupid hall monitors. I don't know why they have them at school." He shoved the detention slip into his pocket and rubbed his tender bruise. "I might as well go to the damn clinic." He looked around the empty hallway for a certain brown haired beauty. Yet, she was no where to be found except a sticky note that was left on her _real_ locker. He grumpily pulled it off and read the quick letter.

_Thank you for trying, Sanosuke. Hyottoko helped me open my locker and then introduced me to his little brother! Yahiko was always a nice boy too, he can open locks really easily. He told me he would help me out in the mornings, but anyway thanks. Oh! And I hope Hyotoko did not hurt you too bad. I am sorry. – Tsubame_

Sano crumpled the note and threw it into a garbage can. "Damn and I didn't even get to ask her to the dance." He sighed and began walking to the clinic musing in his thoughts of his first attempt. He bumped into an attractive redhead making her drop her books.

"Whoa, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay, it happens." She had a great smile. Her red hair was pulled into a low pony tail and she worse a long red skirt with a while blouse. The obviously rushing young woman grinned and began gathering her books and Sanosuke helped her.

"I'm sorry, I really am." He apologized again.

"It's okay, really! Thanks for helping me pick up the books, but I need to get to a class early. Bye!"

"Bye." He waved shortly. He shook his head smiling. He liked smart girls too.

Once he got to the clinic, he was surprised to find Megumi assisting the school nurse. He didn't really want her to see him in his condition and tried to tip toe out of the room. She was writing down on a chart when her head snapped up. "Sanosuke?" His whole back went ridged and he spun around acting casual as if he was just passing by.

"What are you doing here, Megumi?" He asked.

"I volunteer in the mornings." Her eyes traced up to his hand covering his cheek. "What happened to your _face_?"

Sanosuke rolled his eyes. "I-I ran into a door." _What a lie._

"Oh…"

"…"

"Do you want ice?"

"Duh!"

"Hey, be happy I'm even giving you something! It's not _my_ fault you're so stupid to run into a door." She pulled out a zip lock bad, poured some ice in and wrapped it in a cloth. "Here, take it off periodically so it doesn't burn your skin, but you're fine besides that."

"Thanks." He winked and quickly walked out of the room.

"Any time, Sano." Megumi gave a small smile before disappearing into the clinic again. Sanosuke sucked in a deep breath as the stinging cold met his face.

_I'll try again tomorrow. I need to recuperate_… he thought. Oh, but things always got worse.

* * *

The following day, Sano's ego was boosted once again and the previous day's events were pushed out of his mind. It was lunch period and our favorite rooster head was scouting for the perfect date for the school dance… again. While sitting at a table random girls made passes at him. 

"Hello, Sanosuke!"

"Hey sweetie!"

"Want my number, handsome?"

"Now, now ladies." Sano said waving his hands defensively. "I'm not like that. You just have to wait for the right guy to come around. Just wait, just wait, okay?"

Another girl cocked her head to the side, playing with a piece of chocolate pocky with her tongue. "Oh, I'll wait for you _forever_."

"Eheh…" _What freak stalkers…_ he laughed to himself. _Glad I would never date a stalker girl_.(1) He got up and threw his lunch tray away. Sano grabbed his bag and began heading towards the doors when something caught his eyes. Well, actually more like someone.

A girl he knew from English class was standing at the soda machine growling while putting her dollar in repeatedly, only to have the machine spit her money back out.

"DO YOU WANT IT OR NOT, YOU STUPID ASS MACHINE!" Misao turned around and quickly whirled to kick the contraption on the corner, only to stub her toe painfully. "Ouch…" She rubbed her toe and glared at the machine. She sighed and tried to put her money in again.

"Excuse me."

Misao turned her head to find a handsome brunette smiling down at her. She raised an eye brow. _It's Sanosuke! I wonder what he's doing…_

"What's up?" Misao asked unconsciously straightening her light blue blouse.

"Are you having problems with the vending machine?"

Misao gave a sigh and shook her head. "Yeah, it just won't take my damn dollar!"

"Heh, see what you need is just a little Sagara touch."

"A what?"

Sanosuke walked closer to her and put a hand to the machine. "Press the one you want." He whispered inches away from her ear.

She blushed subconsciously, never having any male that close to her. _If only it was Aoshi… man I'd glomp that sexy hottie and- oooooh stop right there Misao! Stop stop st… naw go ahead and keep thinking it. It'll keep you busy._

Misao took on her 'la la land' stare and pressed the iced tea button. Sano grinned and gave the top of the machine a good hard bang with his fist. A low rumble came from the machine and the iced tea popped out.

Misao grabbed it with pure delight and smiled. "Thanks so much, Sano! Aoshi will_ love_ this tea!" She skipped away leaving Sano with a blank look for a moment.

He snapped out of his stupor. "Hey wait a second I wanted to ask you something…!"

"Vandalizing school property? That's another detention, Sagara, you moron."

Sano slammed his back up against the machine, his eyes widening in horror. "How the hell did you get there!" Sure enough, there Saitou was again… smiling.

"I wander the school, and it seems you really like to cause me annoyance."

"No, you just like to hunt me like the wolf you are and get me in trouble." Sano had a personal victory when he saw Saitou's eye stitch slightly at his nickname.

"True, but you see, I don't hurt _chickens_ often. They have too many feathers." He flicked Sano's rooster like hair and the other boy smacked his hand away offensively.

"Shut up!"

"It doesn't matter. This is two detentions now so don't let me catch you vandalizing school property again." Saitou smirked, the creases on his eyes almost laughing at Sano. _Damn, this guy is so creepy._ Sano mused while staring at the creases. Saitou frowned and began glaring back at the junior.

"You're staring at my wrinkles."

"N-no I'm not."

"Admit it! You're saying I'm OLD!" Sanosuke stared at him in silence. "I can't help it, stop staring at me!"

"I didn't SAY you were old!" Sano shot back.

Saitou covered his face and pushed the detention slip into Sano's chest, walking away quickly.

As the older teenager walked out the doors Sano stepped away from the vending machine and gave a curt sigh. "Another detention… man these things are annoying." Suddenly four quarters fell out of the vending machine. He brightened up as he picked the coins up.

"WOW! The machine's cool! I just made a buck and I didn't even do anything. I guess this day wasn't so bad." He laughed and tossed the coins up to catch into his waiting palm when suddenly another hand reached out and caught the quarters. "What the…!"

"I'll be taking those." Saitou sneered then vanished as if he was never there.

"Where the hell are you _coming_ from you weirdo!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

(1)_ This is reference to the first chapter where Megumi said, "At least I don't stalk Sanosuke." (Ironic! haha)_

**Responses:**

**Keruri1222**- Hehe, you're always so nice in complimenting my writing! I'm glad YOU thought it was funny. I knew someone would get those inside jokes. XD

**Kean**- Ooh, thank you for letting me know that those words were annoying. In every day life people say '_right_', 'um'and '_hua'_ a lot... sort of like '_like_' and '_and_' (kind of annoying but I knowI do it too)... but you're right using those words in WRITTING is so much more different. Just trying to make the character's seem more life like. I don't know many people who talk like they have an english major very often. And the whole memory thing was just supposed to be funny... oh well, I guess it was repetitive. Thanks for thecomments!

**kenshinlover2002**- Come now, Kaoru's met a cute guy already and i think we ALL know who it is. Haha, just wait for the next chapters... embarasment is sure to come to Kaoru. Thanks!

**Also thanks to:** erica6060, Aikawarazu Ai, and Jahiro19. **All of your support is really inspiring! Thanks again and don't forget to review if you can! Cya all later.**


	3. Plenty of Fish in the Sea

**Chapter 3- Plenty of Fish in the Sea**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

**A/N: Ooooo, man I hope this chapter is okay since I haven't updated in a REALLY long time. Gomen nasi, minna!**

* * *

It was already Thursday morning and poor Sanosuke was labeled: DATELESS.

That was not in his criteria.

For once, Sano had no idea what he was doing wrong. All these girls in the school liked him, it was a fact. Why then…_why_ couldn't he get around to asking one of them a date? From across the court yard, he spotted Misao.

"H… hey! Misao!" The girl stopped walking and smiled.

Misao stretched her small arms while blowing a huge pink bubble. Sano had to admit, she always looked so carefree and easy going. Still, he had to try and ask her out! Misao waved to Sano, "Lo'."

"Nice morning?" Sano's suave voice was desperately trying to show, but a more distressed tone was coming out unfortunately. _'Keep your cool!'_ He mentally screamed at himself, _'this could be it!'_

Misao gave him a strange look and adjusted her bag over her shoulder slightly while blocking the sun from her eyes. "I guess so. Why?"

"Nothing, I just really like the mornings. You know all poetic and… inspiring and… stuff." He grinned, "so, I was going to ask you, do you want to go with me to the…?"

"Hello, Sagara." Sano's blood froze at that tone. He knew who was behind him. Slowly Sanosuke turned around to see Shinomori Aoshi blocking the sun rays, glaring down at him. If looks could kill, Sano would have been dead four times over. Not only did Aoshi have a cold demure type of personality, but he was known to be the school champ in martial arts. Bad combination—he's like a time bomb waiting to lash out on you.

"H-hello Shinomori."

"…"

"I was just telling Misao what a great morning it is."

"…"

"You know, all poetic and stuff. I hear chicks dig that kind of thing." He nudged the silent teenager but he looked even more bloodcurdling.

Misao's interest was pulled in, "really, Sano?"

He turned around and grinned at Misao, "I think so," he spun around back to Aoshi waving his hands up. "Not that I was trying to make a move on Misao or anything, ehehe."

"…" Aoshi continued to glare.

Sanosuke stared at his face while Misao stood between the two, staring up with her large eyes. Blowing bubbles and continuing to watch the two stare at each other. It was almost frightening. Sano had been staring at Aoshi so long he began to take notice at his faults. "Did you know you have a pimple right there…?"

Aoshi grabbed Sano's finger from pointing, "get the hell out of my face."

"No problem! Bye now!" In a flash, Sano zipped away in a cloud of dust.

Misao stepped to Aoshi and stared at the dust trail, "what is wrong with Sanosuke, Aoshi?"

The cold face softened slightly to Misao, "I have no idea." He took her elbow and began walking, "come, Misao, I'll walk you to your classroom."

Misao's heart was hammering in excitement. "Okay! Oh, did you have a date for the dance?"

His bluish gray eyes traced down to her jade ones. "No."

"Wanna go with me? As friends or whatever," she added quickly. He was silent for a moment before he coughed. Misao didn't know what a cough meant, but just wished it was a good thing. She felt her eyes grow wide and her heart almost explode like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

"Yes."

"Cool!" Misao grabbed his arm happily and hugged it. "Thanks so much!"

A tiny smile cracked upon his features, "anything for you, Misao."

Meanwhile, Sano was hiding behind the stairwell observing Aoshi and Misao. "Damn, Aoshi is the most unemotional man I've ever met yet he _still_ got a freakin' date! That guy was about to kick my ass! What is it? Is there some kind of anti chick repellant on me or something? _Why _am I doomed as this foolish mortal!"

"Sanosuke?" He cringed and turned around. A few students were staring at him as if he had three heads. They shuffled around him as Megumi's figure appeared in the mist while walking towards him, "why are you hiding behind the stairs?" Megumi asked holding a few books in her hands. She bent to his level as he stared up at her.

He turned around and scanned the ground. "Um, I lost my contacts," he quickly lied.

"You don't _wear_ contacts."

"Yes I do!"

Megumi snorted and rolled her eyes. "Ohoho, yeah—right—you've always been afraid to touch your eyes. You went crazy when I was trying to put drops in."

"You stabbed me in the eye with that death tool!"

"No I didn't and it's called an _eye dropper_. And anyway, I wouldn't have if you weren't squirming around like a little pansy," she retorted. Suddenly the first bell sounded and Sano picked himself up.

"Fine! Now look, I have to be blind all day because you distracted me," Sano glared, "I won't be able to read my damn biology books and stuff."

Megumi glared right back and threw a small chapter book at him. He promptly caught it with one hand before it hit him right between the eyes.

"Ha, don't make light with me, Meg…" Suddenly a second book traveled after the first one and hit him where no guy would like to be hit with a giant biology book. He collapsed and bent over.

Megumi huffed, "don't make light with _me_ you idiot. First of all, if you were blind you wouldn't have caught that first book and second, you're an idiot because hiding behind the stairwell is the saddest thing I think I've ever seen you do."

"Cram it!" He shot back holding his 'little self' in pain. Megumi laughed and began walking to her class.

"Can you return my book later? Thanks."

"Women are scary…" He began waddling to the clinic. "I think I'm going to need some ice…"

* * *

Later that day, Sanosuke turned his charms on again. A girl he knew was drinking from the water fountain. She was new to this school, from some Western country since she has an odd accent. She was always nice to Sanosuke and all. She allowed him to borrow money for lunch sometimes even though he didn't always pay her back. He was forgetful after all. He cleared his throat and made his way next to her. _'Okay, all the other times you were not assertive enough! Be more aggressive!'_ he mentally chanted. _'Speak clear and low, it'll totally get her attention…'_

"HELLO, TAE!" He virtually screamed right behind her. The brunette jumped in surprise and spewed water out all of her water in his face. "Ew…"

"I'm so sorry!" The girl took out a napkin and handed it to Sanosuke. He wiped his face of the spit mixed with water, "but you really shouldn't be sneaking up on people when they're drinking, stupid!" She pushed him offensively away from her. "Why, where I come from men know how to treat women with respect!" Tae stomped away muttering something Sano couldn't understand..

Sano wiped his face. "Stupid hygiene…" He walked away and threw the napkin in the garbage. Sano pushed his hands into his pockets and walked down the outside hallway enjoying the balmy day. _'I wonder what Megumi's doing… she's probably helping out in the office again that smarty pants.'_ He looked down at the chapter book he was to return, _'I should probably give this back to her after school then.'_ Suddenly he accidentally ran smack into a raven haired beauty. "Whoa, sorry missy."

"Oh! Hi, Sano." He smiled down at the girl. Kaoru shifted her bag from one shoulder to the other and pushed her bangs up so get a clear view of Sano. "I really need to cut my bangs…What's up?"

"Um, nothing…" He grinned. "Can I walk you to class?"

"Um, okay. But it's across the whole campus." She pointed across the school.

"It's no problem. My class is near there." _'You're really turning into a liar Sanosuke.'_ He thought

"Well… okay then." She began walking, Sano close in step. Before Sano could say anything she began asking questions. "How have you been?"

He snapped his jaw closed and gave the question a thought, "O-okay."

"Good." He opened his mouth again to speak, "talk to Megumi lately?"

He closed it again and answered her question, "yeah. She threw her stupid book at me. But…"

"Did you ask her to the dance?"

The impulsive thought never did cross his mind. Ask Megumi to the dance? Psh, like a high class girl like her would go out with a ruffian like him. Sure… Not in a million years. Friends, maybe. Dates? He shook his head.

"No, I didn't ask her."

"Then I think you_ deserve_ to get hit with a book." Kaoru turned a corner and put a little extra kick in her step cutting off Sano as she suddenly changed direction.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked catching up to Kaoru who was busy looking in her bag.

"Nothing." She fell quiet. "So you were saying something?" She muttered while checking her cell phone for any text messages.

Sano shook the thought of Megumi out of his head and began turning on the Sano charms again. He didn't notice Kaoru typing away on her cell phone. "Ya, I was just commenting on how pretty you look today, I mean, us guys never get the privilege of seeing the kendo princess in a skirt very often."

Kaoru blushed and snapped her cell phone closed, "well, the dance is coming up and I'm trying to catch SOMEONE'S attention. Megumi said I'm too much of a tomboy and this would help… but don't get used to it buddy." She laughed.

After a while he got a few giggles out of her and effortlessly led her to her portable. "Thanks for walking me." Kaoru bowed.

"Sure, hey I was asking do you have a da…"

"Hi, Kaoru!"

"Soujiro!" Kaoru scampered to the other boy leaving Sano with his mouth in the middle of the word date. Kaoru eagerly hugged the other black haired boy, "this is my cousin! He's taking me to the dance tomorrow so I can meet this 'guy' he claims to be perfect for me!" She nudged her cousin, "I hate it when you keep secrets, Sou!"

Sano stepped back a little disappointed. "Oh… okay…"

'_A little? Ha, I'm pissed off! This one was going to well too! Damn it! Why why why!'_ A miniature Sano was banging her head on a tree in his mind. "I'll see you later. I got to go to my class now," Sano waved.

Kaoru lifted her arm to glance at her watch, "better hurry up; you've got about a minute before the bell rings."

"SHIT!" Sano took off again towards the other side of the school. He ran with all his strength and was about to reach his science class. He skid around the corner and suddenly the bell rung when he was about to reach for the handle. A hand shot out in front of Sano's face and Sano's face widened.

"Another detention, Sanosuke?" Saitou asked, his eyes almost laughing at him.

"WHY?"

"You had better get to class on time. Why, what on earth were you doing? Scouting girls by the portables?" Saitou laughed. Sano just gave him a look and Saitou stopped. "Oh. You're serious."

"The hell I am. I hate you all." He grabbed the ticket from Saitou's hand and slammed the door of the science room open. "I HATE YOU ALL!"

"That's the spirit!" The science teacher exclaimed while the entire class just stared at their tardy classmate. "We must hate those awful germs for they are the root of all evil!"

"I thought money was the root of all evil…"

"Be quiet Chou."

Sano rolled his eyes and slumped down into his assigned seat. As the teacher continued her lecture Sano just zoned out. _'Plenty of fish in the sea but I'm not using the right bait… or something like that. I bet Megumi would know what to do. She's good at all this romantic stuff. I'll ask her about all this.'_

* * *

**R&R? Please?**


	4. Wrong Kind of Magnet

**Chapter 4- Wrong Kind of Magnet**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

It was already Sano's last period for the day and the poor boy was still dateless. He began rocking insanely in his seat in Spanish. "I'm okay… I'm okay…"

A classmate tapped him abruptly. "Oi, Sanosuke…"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT ANY!" He screamed standing out of his seat. The classmates stopped translating the text page and gawked at him. He blushed and settled himself back down.

"Senor Sanosuke, una problema?"

"No. Lo siento maestra…"

"Si si no problema." The old woman smiled and continued typing away on her lap top.

Sano leaned on his hand while staring out the window. The sunlight filtered through the pane and he could see the trees in the background swaying. He turned back to his blank paper and groaned. He hadn't done any of his class work, he had been humiliated all week, and to top it all off he was dateless for the dance Friday. Why was he cursed…?

He picked up his pen and translated the first two sentences when a 'plink' sounded his hears. He looked down to find a pen and a mass of red hair whipped around looking for it. It was that girl from the other day! The cute Hispanic with beautiful red hair! He instantly picked it up and tapped her shoulder with the pen. She looked to the side and took it without a word. She quietly muttered 'gracias' and continued her work.

_Heh, a real smart girl too. I hope she doesn't have a date, well here goes nothing._ He coughed a little and tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Perdon."

She stopped writing and turned her head. "Si…?"

Sano closed his eyes smirking, "I was wondering if you had a date this Friday and I remember bumping into you in the hallway and was wondering if you'd like to go with me. I mean, you sounded really honest and all ya know? Really nice girl and I was just wondering is all."

She stiffened and suddenly she turned fully around to face Sanosuke. Her face was plain and void any happiness that the school's hottest boy was asking her out.

She cleared her throat and it came out almost deadly low, "Sanosuke… I'm a freaking guy." He lowered his eyes as Sano went completely ridge. Right at that moment, the door opened and the redhead Sano was thinking of bustled through the door.

"Senora, I have a message from Miss V… she said…" Sano stared at the beautiful red-haired girl and back to Kenshin and back to the girl and finally rested on Kenshin's death glare. Kenshin was also on the Kendo team… the… star… actually. Sano gulped.

"…" Kenshin stared.

"…" Sano gawked. His entire mind had just blown up into a million pieces and a small rabbit was hopping around laughing insanely at him.

"Kenshin? KENSHIN?" Sano backed his seat away the feet scratching on the ground. "What the _hell_!"

"I should be the one who's angry! I didn't know you were one to hit on guys!" Kenshin yelled back his face flushed with embarrassment. "I should have cut my hair like my mom told me to!"

"What about your feminine voice then, hua!" Sano shot back. Kenshin's eyes narrowed and he could swear they turned a rich amber color.

"What did you say--"

"N-nothing."

"You said my voice is feminine?"

"N-no, what are you talking about, man?"

"Oh, so _now_ I'm a man? For your information I have a date for the dance and NO. I don't wanna go to the dance with you, gay bird! What's wrong hua? Hua? Scared, chicken boy?" Kenshin's face was inches away from Snao's. He swore any closer and Kenshin would bite his head off. To top it off he had that scary look in his eyes. _Note: Do not make gender confused men mad._ "Well? Are you scared? HUA!"

"Now I am."

The bell suddenly sounded and everyone left the class room. Kenshin and Sano stopped in front of the room; Kenshin's eyes still a tinge of amber and Sano looking like a scared mouse hiding in the corner in the cellar. Kenshin stared at Sanosuke. "You thought I was a girl, you ass."

There was an awkward silence.

Sano watched as Kenshin rolled his eyes and walked away quite upset. He walked up to a garbage can and pushed the entire thing over. Surprisingly, a small underclassman rolled out of the can. He dusted himself off and looked around.

"I'm free!" He smiled and skipped away. How random.

Sano's esteem was at an all time low. His last attempt and it wasn't even on the _opposite sex_. He took a deep sigh and turned around to fine Saitou simply staring at him. No smirk, no evil grin, nothing… just blank.

This day just gets worse and worse. Sano put his hand out to receive the fourth detention. "Let's just get this over with."

"I can't give you a detention." Saitou shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not!"

"I dunno." Saitou put a white piece of paper in his hand. "I… feel bad for you." He walked away without another word. Some students who had been observing Sano's events snickered at him as they passed by. Even the monitor was mocking him! Sano in the meanwhile didn't move out of his position. He just continued to stare at the spot Saitou had been occupying.

Note: Kill all hall monitors who refuse to give you any more detentions.

* * *

Later that day, Sano and Megumi were eating at the pizzeria. "Man, what a stupid day." He stirred his coke as Megumi ate the banana spit they were sharing. She put her spoon down.

"It's okay. It happens to the best of us…" She tried as a comfort.

"Not you."

"Oh you'd be surprised." Sano gave her a questioning look. "What? You don't think everyone else had bad days too?"

"It's not that. I just didn't expect you of all people to have a bad day." Sano's mind suddenly fell to Kaoru's words that morning. Why didn't he ask Megumi to the dance? She probably already had a date. The worst she could do was tell him she was actually a guy in disguise. He shuttered. That would be very scary. "Hey, Megumi: question?"

"Go ahead."

He gave her a cocky grin. "Have a date for the dance?"

She stared at him. He was gloating in her face! _He_ had a date and _she_ didn't so he just had to be a total jerk and rub it in her face! She cleared her throat making her lie faultless. "Yes. Actually I do."

Sano's face fell at that response but Megumi's face brightened up. Ha! Megumi two points! Sano leaned back and put a five dollar on the table. "Oh. Okay then."

Megumi grinned further. "Why? Did you think I wasn't eligible to have a date Sano? I mean, I am one of the prettiest girls in school."

"I know." There was sudden burst of jealousy running through his veins. Someone was taking his best friend out? Who's the punk? If they dare pull anything funny on her they'd have to answer to him! He wouldn't just let Megumi go out with some guy just because she is pretty! She was smart, creative witty, beautiful, fun…

"Sanosuke? Are you okay? You just got up and started clenching your fists." Sure enough Sano looked down and he was standing up and glaring at a wall.

"Eh? Oh nothing, just you know, stretching. Yup! Stretch, stretch!" He blushed a faint pink. So when did he ever think of Megumi like that? Damn Kaoru was messing with his mind! Damn, damn, damn!

"Now what!" Megumi pinched his nose. "Honestly, first you're talking to yourself in the corner and now you're cursing yourself in public. If you need to see someone about your problems just tell me."

"I don't have problems." He put her in a head lock. "My only problem is you."

Megumi struggled to free herself. "Yeah, you've been _my_ problem for ever." She bit his arm making him let go. She huffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Talk to you later." She walked out of the restaurant without looking back.

"What an idiot," she growled, "I practically spelled it out for him and he still didn't get it. What a dork. I guess this settles it, he just doesn't feel anything for me. Never did and never will. I just couldn't help it." She mused quietly to herself.

Sano also left a few seconds after Megumi and crammed his hands into his pockets. He was utterly hopeless. Even his best friend had a date and he was too chicken to ask who it was. Sano wanted to beat himself over the head with a stick or something big and painful. Why wouldn't any guy fall for her though? She's got a real charm… he shook his head again. He shouldn't be having these thoughts about his friend! His FRIEND. No! But what about all those other times when he found himself searching the house for this phone just to call her up? What about all those times in elementary when they would hang out over each other's houses and play tag?

All those birthdays?

All those tight hugs?

All those times they bickered?

Sano suddenly felt a paper in his pocket and intriguingly took it out. It was the article Saitou gave him. He unfolded it and it read a phone number. His eyes widened.

"Oh great. I'm no female magnet. I'm a male magnet! Even the damn police hall monitor is giving me his number!"

* * *

**A/n:** I love Kenshin! Just for the purposes of this story he had to get thrown in with Sanosuke's poor attempts to get a date. (sigh) And sorry for SUCH a long update. I'm just loosing interest… but I WILL finish this! Next chapter is the ending anyway I just have to get around to typing it.

**Read and Review if you will, arigatou.**


	5. Sanosuke's Smooth Moves

**Chapter 5- Sanosuke's Smooth Moves**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

Friday… it was dooms day. This was it… it was hell… a living hell.

Sanosuke wandered down his street with his pet dog. The street seemed a bit too empty for his taste. "I can't believe it… a whole week and not one date. Megumi is going to mock me for weeks on end I know it."

He looked to the sky feeling simply awful. The dance started in about a half hour so everyone was probably getting ready, pulling out those corsages, whipping out their demon cameras… and having a great time without him.

He could imagine all his friends in their stunning outfits and huge smiles.

All the food…

"NOOO! Stop it you baka!" Sano yelled out. His dog turned around and stared sadly at him. The dog was even giving him pity. "What do you know! You sniff other dog's butts for cripes sake!" The dog turned around and sat. Great, now the dog was mad at him. Sano tugged gently on the leash, "aw come on, I was kidding." The dog didn't move. "I'll give you a biscuit!" Not a movement. "Don't tell me I have to carry you home now old boy." The dog stared at him with watery eyes.

"I can't believe I'm carrying you home." Sano muttered while the large Chow Chow on his back licked his ear. "And don't think you'll be getting a treat too when we get home you big baby!"

When Sano finally got home, took the dog's leash off, gave in to the already fat dog and rewarded him with a treat, he plopped down on the couch in front of the television. He groaned into the cushion and peered at the wall clock. The dance would start in ten minutes. That's when his thoughts wandered to Megumi.

"Well, Kitsune… I hope you have fun."

Meanwhile at the dance, most of the guests arrived.

Karou wrung her hands nervously while standing close to Soujiro. "Sou… I dunno, what if this guy doesn't like me?"

The cousin gave her that never ending smile. "Kao-san, he will. I promise."

"Do I look alright at least?" She spun around in her champagne colored dress with a matching ribbon.

"Beautiful." He replied earnestly. Kaoru blushed as Soujiro tapped her shoulder. "Oh, there he is!"

"Hide me!"

"Kao-san, take it easy, stop being a baby." He teased. Kaoru closed her eyes trying to hide her face.

"I'm so embarrassed, I should have stayed home. I don't know why you dragged me into this."

'_The only guy I'd EVER had a crush on was…'_

"Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru gasped and instantly pulled her hands away from her face. Kenshin stood before her with a small box with an ivory colored rose corsage in it.

'…_Himura Kenshin.'_

"Ken…Kenshin? What are you doing here?"

"Soujiro set me up on a date and… I was kind of nervous but he promised me that she was a breath taker."

Kaoru blushed and turned to face her cousin who sudden disappeared in the crowd. The little sneak. She turned back to Kenshin who also noticed Soujiro's disappearance. "That cousin of mine…"

"Who are you here with… Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked his eyes flaking slightly amber. Kaoru fidgeted embarrassed about their current situation.

"Sou set me up on a blind date too."

"…With who?"

Kaoru slapped him with her purse. "Baka, you! I thought it was pretty obvious, Kenshin!"

"Oro!" Kenshin fell over but regained composure quickly. "But you couldn't date such a lowly person like me!"

"Kenshin, you're at the top of our class, president of the Kendo club, vice president of student government, one of the hottest guys at out school…" Kaoru trailed off.

"I know, aren't I great?"

"Kenshin?"

"Sorry, my Master's influence."

"Master?"

"I was brought up by my teacher since I was a boy."

"Oh, okay."

There was a silence when Kenshin opened the box and slipped the flower around Kaoru's wrist. He held her hand for a moment before brushing air on the back on her hand carefully, his lips barely even touching. He stood up straight while Kaoru blushed like a tomato.

"Would you like to dance, Kaoru-dono?"

She let him hold her hand, a huge smile gracing her rose lips. "I'd love to, Kenshin!"

As he led her to the dance floor he chuckled to himself. "You know, Soujiro was right, you really are a breath taker." As the couple walked to the dance floor they passed Misao and Aoshi standing off to the side.

"Thank you so much for inviting me, Aoshi." Misao chirped happily. "I'm so glad you took me!"

Aoshi raised an eyebrow after taking a sip of his punch. "Why?"

Misao scuffed her feel while staring at the floor. "Well… cause…"

"Cause why?"

"Why are you pressuring me!" Misao yelled out standing in front of him with a cute pout and rosy cheeks. "I mean, just because I've had this_ huge_ crush on you since middle school and the fact that you don't really talk to me but we always hang out, that I'm always dropping hints, and trying to make you smile doesn't mean anything! THAT'S why I'm glad you took me!" She spit out rapidly. She pursed her lips and glared up at the taller male.

Aoshi had to chuckle, Misao hearing a low rumble from his deep vocal chords turned to look at him with one eye. "Misao…"

"What is it, Aoshi you jerk?" Misao asked.

He stepped closer to her lifting her off the floor and closer to his face. She held onto his shoulders wide eyed. Aoshi had to admit she looked so cute and guiltless. "Misao, I had no idea… but the fact of the matter is… I like you too."

Misao thought she was dead. She had to be resurrected from the lifeless just to hear those words again. She gulped and tasted the dryness in her mouth. "Can… can you say that again?"

"I had no idea."

"No, not that, the other part."

"Misao."

"No, the other _other _part."

"…"

Misao rolled her eyes, "forget it and just kiss me!" She laughed while Aoshi closed the distance between their faces. He hugged her small frame close to him. They're bodies practically melted together while Misao wrapped her legs around Aoshi. She was glad she wore a looser dress for extra movement!

Megumi watched her cousin and friend from across the room smiling. It was about time anyway. She stirred her punch and set it down on the table. Everyone was having a blast, enjoying the music, the food, the entertainment… everyone but her.

She felt bad for lying to Sanosuke. But then again she couldn't find him anywhere at the dance with his snooty girlfriend. She shook her head: no she shouldn't talk about the tramp like that. She growled to herself, _'what is the matter with you, Megumi!'_ The crowed suddenly roared with clapping and the principal got up on stage.

"Thank you all for coming to this evening's event! Yes, yes, we all know you all got so dressed up and looking dashing tonight. Without further introduction, here's your class president, Takani Megumi." Everyone cheered as Megumi stood up, taking one last swig from her glass.

This would be one hell of a night.

* * *

Sanosuke rolled around on the floor. "See boy? This is how you roll over. Rollllll overrrrr…. Rooooooll… aw damnit, forget it!" The dog watched Sanosuke roll around on his back looking quite pleased with himself as his owner made a fool of _himself._ Sano stopped rolling and turned to his dog. "Okay, now you do it." Sano pulled out a treat and waved it to his dog, "okay, now… roll—HEY! Come back here!" 

Sano's dog grabbed the treat and made a run for it while Sano stood up shaking his fist at the large dog. "Yea, that's right—run ya little hooligan!"

He paused in his angry stance before falling back onto the couch. This was pathetic… He walk to his room and sat at his desk. "I know, I'll do homework for a change." He picked up the first book on his desk reading 'math'. "Ah ha! Piece of cake." He pulled out a paper and opened the book to find a mixture of letters and numbers scribbled all over the page. He scrunched up his face and slammed the book closed. "Why am I cursed?"

Sano put his head down next to the book and groaned. When he picked his head up he found a small paper on his head. "What's this?" He pealed it off and read the paper. It was the detention slip Saitou had given him with the phone number on it. Sano stared at it a moment tapping his fingers on his desk.

WOOF!

"AH!" Sano looked his dog's way as it was panting and staring at Sanosuke.

Woof woof!

"You think I should call Saitou and ask if he wants to hang out? That's crazy! That guy hates me—there's no chance he'd want to hang out! Anyway, he's probably at that stupid dance with his stupid girl friend."

Woof woof!

"What do you mean, I'm just sulking around? I am not—okay well I am…" Sano leaned back and stared at the number. "Okay… maybe Saitou will want to do something, he IS human right?"

Woof woof!

Sano laughed and walked over to pet his dog. "You're right, I think I have better chance with this phone number than teaching you how to roll over." The dog lied down and suddenly rolled over. Then he stood up happily and licked Sano's hand. The brunette stared at his dog.

"You're smarter than you look." The dog walked out the room while Sano grabbed his phone and dialed the number. "What harm could it do?"

* * *

Megumi pushed her hair out of her face and smiled to her class. "Hello everyone, having a great time?" Everyone cheered. "That's great! I'd like to open this dance officially with a couple's dance only…" she tapered off looking away for a moment. "So, everyone grab your date and I'd like to welcome everyone again to the dance again! Yeayy!" Megumi backed off the microphone and the DJ began playing a slow song… 

Everyone grabbed onto their partners, almost looking like a beautiful flower garden holding onto their stems. Girls blushed and held onto their dates, while boys struggled to figure out where to place their hands… the lights dimmed and everyone cheered, waiting for the evident sappy love song. Even so… it all felt magical to everyone.

Everyone but Megumi, who backed away into the shadows of the stage watching everyone sway lightly. She looked away having a little of her heart rip little by little, wishing she could talk to her best friend about everything. She'd go to Kaoru or Misao… but…

Megumi looked their way seeing her friends enjoying the men of their dreams holding them close. She couldn't let her misery drag them down. She ran off stage and headed for the doors.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too _

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

* * *

Sano waited for the phone to pick up. And waited… and waited… "Damn, Saitou, pick the damn phone up!" He ran a hand through his spiky hair. He hoped Megumi was alright. He felt bad since… since he couldn't help but realize he thought about her more than he thought. She'd always been there and he was too blind to see it. He'd been too busy looking for the perfect date when she was there the whole time… not saying a word. She couldn't fathom the worry Sano always had for her. She was his perfect date, and now it was too late to tell her that. It was too late, she was with another guy and it took this long for him to come to this conclusion. He'd lost his best friend.

_Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you  
Know I'm there (Am I there)  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
Would you even care _

I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you, yes I do!

* * *

Megumi felt her purse vibrate and she came to a halt digging around for her phone. She brushed away stray tears and just answered it, ready to yell at who ever was on the other end for bothering her when she honestly didn't want to talk to anyone at time moment, angry at herself for not telling Sano the truth earlier.

Her tone was evident of her choked up feelings. "Listen, you, you'd better have a good reason for calling me, because I'm ready to…"

"M…Megumi?" Sano croaked. He was almost surprised to hear her on the phone. Realization hit him and his chocolate eyed hardened with fury. "What did Saitou do to you? Hua? Why are you crying? What did that bastard…!"

"Saitou?" Megumi's eyes widened and she looked around. "What are you talking about, Sanosuke?"

"Just you wait; I'm going down there to_ kick_ his ass!"

"Wait, Sa…" Suddenly the phone went dead and Megumi snapped her phone closed. She wandered around in circles thinking of what to do. Her face looked determined when she burst out of the gym, running in the direction of Sano's house.

Kaoru watched over Kenshin's shoulder the whole time knowing exactly who called Megumi by her facial expression. Kaoru giggled to herself as Kenshin pushed her back slightly to see her face.

"What is it, Kaoru-dono?"

"Nothing, Kenshin." She gave him a beautiful smile and snuggled herself closer into his jacket, taking in the wonderful smell of sandalwood. "Everything is perfect."

She caught Saitou's golden eyes from across the room. She smirked at him and he nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megumi burst out into the cool night air and ran down the stairs. She wondered what the hell was going on! Why did Sano call her and why did he want to kill Saitou all of a sudden? Oh, that idiot! 

On the other side of the block, Sano didn't even bother to tie his shoes as he dashed down the sidewalk. He didn't live too far from school and he would have ran even if he lived a thousand miles away. If it was to look after Megumi, he'd walk around the world!

He was there in a flash and suddenly saw a giant rose running at him. Sano backed up a little petrified. "What the hell?"

"Sanosuke!"

"Holy hell, it TALKS!" His eyes bugged out and he ran the other way.

"Sano, stop!"

"Demon flowers, go away!"

Megumi ran towards Sano anyway, her heels clicking all the way. Heh, she was pretty good at running in the four inch heals! "Sanosuke, it's me, idiot!" He stopped and suddenly Megumi ran into his back. "Ow, you idiot!"

"Megumi?" Sano spun around to see no one but he looked down to see a mess of red and black. "Megumi, are you okay?" Sano swiftly picked Megumi up holding her firmly by the shoulders. "What did he do to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She said. Sano put a finger out and caught one of Megumi's left over tears. She gasped when his face fell, worry written all over it even through his heavy breathing and sweating. He let out a deep lungful of air and crushed Megumi to him.

"I promise you, I won't let him hurt you anymore, Megumi, I'll go over there and kill that Saitou!"

Megumi pushed herself from Sano and slapped him. "What are you talking about? Stop talking about killing people, moron!"

"He made you cry! No one should make you cry!"

"Listen, all I know is that I was about to leave and then you call my cell phone and then you started babbling away about beating up Saitou, who did nothing, and you hung up! Saitou isn't even my date –crazy lunatic!"

"But…" Sano scratched his head. "You said you had a date and Saitou gave me his number and when I heard your voice I thought you were picking up his phone and…"

Megumi walked away from Sano and wrapped her hands around her arms. "No… I don't have a date Sano. I made the whole thing up."

"But why?"

"Because!" She yelled still not looking at him. "You were chasing all those girls around school all week and when you asked me if I had a date, I knew you had one and were just trying to rub it in my face! I was mad at you, Sano!"

"But… fox, I don't have a date… Kaoru was actually asking me why I didn't ask you, and I…" Sano turned to the street, "I… was going to ask you but you told me you had a date."

Megumi gasped and spun around while a gentle wind blew through her ebony locks. He… was going to ask her out?

Sano still stared at the street, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. "I really was dense, Meg, I didn't know I was hurting you. I always saw you as my best friend but the moment you told me you had a …date… I was…I don't know!"

Megumi walked over to Sano and put a hand on his arm. The touch sent jolts all the way through both teenagers. "I'm sorry… I guess we were both a little jealous." He turned to her and Megumi smiled.

"Heh… ya, I suppose so. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." They laughed it off and Megumi carefully wrapped her arms around Sano's middle. He in turn hesitantly put an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "Um…it's kind of… you know, cold out here."

She gave it a thought and her red lips formed a curve. "Yes… it is." She leaned into him and his grip on her shoulders held her protectively. She didn't want the moment to end.

After a while, Sano spoke, "Megumi, ya wanna get out of here?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

They stood apart, instantly missing the warm contact. Sano cleared his throat and began walking, Megumi right next to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaoru and Saitou hid behind the stairs watching the love birds walk away. Kaoru laughed heartedly while Saitou shook his head. 

"It worked!" Kaoru cheered.

"Yes, for once it did."

**Flashback**

Kaoru continued her questioning of Sano. "Did you ask her to the dance?"

The impulsive thought never did cross his mind. Ask Megumi to the dance? Psh, like a high class girl like her would go out with a ruffian like him. Sure… Not in a million years. Friends, maybe. Dates? He shook his head.

"No, I didn't ask her."

"Then I think you_ deserve_ to get hit with a book." Kaoru turned a corner and put a little extra kick in her step cutting off Sano as she suddenly changed direction.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked catching up to Kaoru who was busy looking in her bag.

"Nothing." She fell quiet. "So you were saying something?" She muttered while checking her cell phone for any text messages.

Sano shook the thought of Megumi out of his head and began turning on the Sano charms again. He didn't notice Kaoru typing away on her cell phone:

_**Saitou, do me a fav please?**_

_What do u want Kamiya?_

_**Meet after school by the art room.**_

_Fine. Leave me, I need to monitor the science building. I have a feeling Sano will be late._

_**Bye.**_

After school, Kaoru found Saitou early. "Hey!"

"Let's make this short."

Kaoru sighed, "You're so dull." She stood up straight and looked Saitou in the eye. "Listen, I'm trying to hook Sano and Megumi up, can you help? I know you see Sano a lot in the hallways so I want you to give him Megumi's cell phone number."

"Why can't _you_ do that?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Because I'm a girl and Sano will think it's _my _number and then he'll tell Megumi and then Megumi will chew my ass for stealing _her _man!"

"So the fox girl has had her heart set on the idiot this whole time and he's been around chasing other girls…" Saitou chuckled. "Sounds interesting…"

Kaoru nodded and scribbled down Megumi's phone number, handing it to Saitou. "Just give it to him without telling him anything."

"How do I do it?"

"I dunno, be creative! Knowing Sano, he'll either think it's a girl who 'slipped' a paper into his bag and he'll call, or he is curious enough to call 'you' back."

Saitou turned to Kaoru. "Curiosity kills the cat."

"Well, that's a chance I'm willing to take."

Saitou thought a moment and began walking away. "Fine, either way, I suppose I should help you."

Kaoru grinned and began walking away as well. "Thank you so much, Saitou!"

"Oh, and Kamiya?"

Kaoru turned around to see Saitou disappear around a corner. "This meeting never happened."

**End Flashback**

Kaoru stood up and held her hand out to Saitou. "Thanks." He starda t it and then shook her hand.

"No, problem. I just…" Saitou turned to Sano's back and chuckled, "it would be a shame to see the guy alone for all that hard work."

Kaoru shifted her glance. "Do you have a soft spot for the idiot?"

Saitou snorted, "You wish. I'm going back to find Tokio."

Kaoru watched Saitou go back into the loud room and watched Sano take Megumi's hand as they continued walking. Kaoru's eyes alleviated and she quietly departed into the building as well to find Kenshin.

* * *

Megumi was silent as Sano and she walked into town. Sano bought her a smoothie as they continued to walk. They finally stopped over a bridge in the park. "You know this is more fun that that stupid dance." Megumi laughed while sipping her strawberry-banana drink. 

Sano's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Megumi nodded and held the straw to Sano's mouth. He took a sip while she whispered huskily into his ear, "Because I get to spend this time with _you_."

Sano immediately began choking on his drink and Megumi took it back and continued sipping as if nothing had happened. Sano caught his breath ands turned around to Megumi who watched him with all too innocent eyes. She grinned. "What?"

"You really mean that?"

"…yeah." She replied. Suddenly, he snaked his arms around her once again and kissed her ear gently. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but standing with her over the bridge it felt so right. Megumi turned around in his arms so they were facing each other; she against the railing and he holding her. The moon was behind Sano and it made her eyes glimmer.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered. He saw her face flush and he flushed as well. He couldn't believe he said that out loud! He was about to rephrase his sentence when he was caught off guard.

Megumi jumped up into his arms and kissed him fervently. He first stared wide eyed but finally kissed her back. Megumi fingered his hair as he rubbed her back, making agonizing circular patterns on her skin. She moaned and stood back as Sano turned away.

He blushed scarlet. He couldn't believe he'd just done that. "I'm sorry…"

"No!" His head snapped back to her as she laughed and held his head in her hands. Her cinnamon eyes held onto his chocolate ones. "I… I liked it." Sano gave her his boyish grin—one saved for only her. He continued to hug her as if he let go she'd vanish.

"Is this part of Sanosuke's _smooth moves_ to get his girl?" Megumi asked humorously.

Sano looked hurt at first be saw she was joking. "No, this isn't. This isn't for any girl—this is for _the _girl."

Megumi rocked in his warm embrace. "And that would be?" She asked in her knowing voice.

Sano smirked and kissed her nose. "_You_."

**Owari

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Well, it's over! I thought it was cute, tehehe. I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I did! It wasn't TOO sappy was it? Aw well, I thought it was fine. Aren't they cute? I love all the couples anyway even though Aoshi and Misao is my favorite! Tehehe. Readers and reviewer—thank you all for all your help and encouragement to finish this one!Adios until next time!

**THANKS SO MUCH!**


End file.
